Consumers have numerous options for devices that can display multimedia presentations. For example, users may be able to show a slideshow on a computer or a movie or slideshow on a digital television. Many of these devices allow a user to produce custom presentations to display on the devices. However, creating these presentations can be difficult. Further, it is often difficult for the consumer to generate a presentation that will execute on particular devices. Consumers may also wish to use their own multimedia files to create the presentations. However, using personal multimedia files is also difficult.